This invention relates, generally, to spas and, more particularly, to spas having a retractable entertainment unit.
Spas such as hot tubs have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Spas typically provide a means for bathers to relax in a controlled environment of warmth and gentle water massage.
In conventional spas, the tub is generally formed of rigid material and permanently mounted or fixed either in ground or above ground at a specific location. Spas generally have a number of fluid flow outlets or nozzles. Each nozzle usually jets water or a water-air froth into the tub.
In addition, conventional spas can be further enhanced by the use of other amenities which provide an environment more conducive to relaxation. For example, spas have been provided with electronic devices. A drawback with the use of an electronic device with a spa is the likelihood of damage to the electronic device from exposure to water or moisture present about the tub.
One attempt has included to fixedly mounting audio components such as speakers in an elevated position above the spa and the surface of the water. Other attempts have included using moisture-tolerant speakers such as marine-type speakers.
There is a need for further spas which include a retractable entertainment unit.
The present invention provides in a first aspect, a spa having a housing having a tub for holding water, and an entertainment unit. The housing includes an upper portion having a seal surface extending around the tub. The entertainment unit is releasably retractable through an opening in the upper surface and movable between a) a retracted position wherein a top of the entertainment unit is disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface, and b) an extended position wherein the top is raised above the seal surface and the entertainment unit is visible.
The present invention provides in a second aspect, a spa having a housing having a tub for holding water, and an entertainment unit having a display. The housing includes an upper portion having a seal surface extending around the tub and a second portion defining a surface disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface. The second surface has an opening and a raised ridge disposed around the opening. The second surface is open along a laterally outward side of the housing. The entertainment unit is releasably retractable through an opening in the upper surface and movable between a) a retracted position wherein the display is hidden from view and a top of the entertainment unit is disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface, and b) an extended position wherein the top is raised above the seal surface and the display is visible.
The present invention provides in a third aspect, a spa having a housing having a tub for holding water, and an entertainment unit having a display. The entertainment unit is releasably retractable through an opening in the upper portion and movable between a) a retracted position wherein the display is hidden from view and a top of the entertainment unit is disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface, and b) an extended position wherein the top is raised above the seal surface and the display is visible. A support assembly is provided for supporting and guiding the entertainment unit between the retracted position and the extended position. The support assembly includes a gas cylinder for raising the entertainment unit from the retracted position to the extended position. An upper mount is attached to the entertainment unit and a lower mount is attached to a lower portion of the support assembly. An upper end of the gas cylinder is receivable in the upper mount and a lower end of the gas cylinder is receivable in the lower mount.
The present invention provides in a fourth aspect, a spa having a housing having a tub for holding water, and an entertainment unit having a display. The housing includes an upper portion having a seal surface extending around the tub and a second portion defining a surface disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface. The second surface has an opening and a raised ridge disposed around the opening. The second surface is open along a laterally outward side of the housing. The entertainment unit is releasably retractable through an opening in the upper surface and movable between a) a retracted position wherein the display is hidden from view and a top of the entertainment unit is disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface, and b) an extended position wherein the top is raised above the seal surface and the display is visible. A support assembly is provided for supporting and guiding the entertainment unit between the retracted position and the extended position. The support assembly includes a gas cylinder for raising the entertainment unit from the retracted position to the extended position. An upper mount is attached to the entertainment unit and a lower mount is attached to a lower portion of the support assembly. An upper end of the gas cylinder is receivable in the upper mount and a lower end of the gas cylinder is receivable in the lower mount.
The present invention provides in a fifth aspect, a spa having a housing having a tub for holding water, and a compartment. The housing includes an upper portion having a seal surface extending around the tub. The compartment is retractable through an opening in the upper surface and movable between a) a retracted position wherein the compartment is hidden from view and a top of the compartment is disposed below and laterally outward from the seal surface, and b) an extended position wherein the top is raised above the seal surface and the compartment is visible.